


A Haunted First Date

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Jun can't turn down a dare to go into a haunted mansion, and Aiba tags along.





	A Haunted First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://learashi.livejournal.com/)**learashi**
> 
> There are suicide and murder mentions but neither happen in the fic.

There were rumors spreading around Tokyo of a haunted house just outside of the inner wards. It was an abandoned mansion, with windows smashed and damage on the roof and siding. Teenagers were daring each other to go into the mansion. Some claimed that the owner was murdered in his sleep, while others claimed that an entire family committed suicide inside. Still others claimed that it was haunted by ghosts that drove the residents away.

During a brief break in a filming for THIS IS MJ, one of the staff members brought the mansion up. That staff member was none other than the AD, Tanaka. Tanaka had one-upped Jun multiple times during THIS IS MJ, embarrassing Jun on TV. Jun knew he was in for trouble when Tanaka mentioned the mansion.  
“I already walked through the mansion. It wasn’t too bad.”  
“Bullshit you did.”  
“I did! I dare you to go through it.”  
Jun couldn’t turn down a dare from Tanaka. He just couldn’t lose to a mere AD after all.  
“Fine, I’ll do it.”

********************************************************************************************  
Jun told the members of Arashi of his plan to travel to the haunted mansion.  
“You’re an idiot for going just because you were dared to.”  
“Oh, I wanna go!”  
Of course. Jun should have known that his new boyfriend, always ready for adventure, would want to go with him.  
Jun was pretty certain that he would be better off to go alone. Aiba would just get scared immediately.   
“Are you sure? It’s probably gonna be scary.”  
“I won’t get scared! Come on, it’ll be fun for a first date!”  
Never would Jun think that he would take someone through a rumored to be haunted mansion for their first date. Then again, he never expected to be dating _Aiba Masaki_ either...  
“If you insist-“  
“Date? Wait, what!”  
Nino snickered.  
“Matsumoto-san and Aiba are dating?!?!”  
A pause.  
“Let’s go get lunch!”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Yeah, lets go.”  
“Wait, where are you going? What’s going on!”  
Nino laughed as he dragged Ohno out of the greenroom.

“This group is so weird.”

********************************************************************************************  
“We’re here.”  
“It looks scary...”  
“Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s just a house.”  
“Then why do people keep saying scary things about it?”  
“Because people want something to talk about. Come on, let’s get this over with.”

All of the doors to the mansion were boarded up, but there was a completely smashed window. Jun climbed in first and pulled Aiba in behind him.  
“Can we get in trouble for this?”  
“Probably, so keep quiet.”

The inside of the mansion was dark, with shadows cast eerily by the moonlight. They both turned their flashlights on and walked around what appeared to be a living room.   
A sudden gust of wind caused the curtains to move.   
“AH!” Aiba jumped and grabbed on to Jun’s arm.  
“It’s okay, it was just the wind.” Jun patted Aiba’s back, urging him to go forward.   
Next was a dining room, which seemed normal.  
They continued towards the kitchen, with Aiba’s hand still grabbing Jun’s arm. The kitchen also seemed normal at first, but then....  
“JUN!”  
“What now?”  
Aiba was shaking as he pointed towards one of the counters.  
“It’s... fake. It has to be fake right? Surely that’s not real blood. However put that there is just trying to make this place scarier.”   
The object in question was a bloodstained kitchen knife.  
“No, no. Jun, let’s get out of here.” Aiba’s voice quivered as he spoke.  
“You can go home if you want to. I have to do this.” Despite the fact that he was a bit concerned now, Jun could not lose to Tanaka.   
“No! I won’t let you do this alone.”   
“Masaki-“   
“It’s fine, come on. It’s just fake blood. That won’t scare me.”  
Despite his best effort, Aiba still looked and sounded terrified.  
Jun sighed as they continued walking. 

The couple walked over towards the stairs. Jun noticed that the wood railing had a bunch of small holes in it. Upon further examination, Jun realized that the hole were the work of the termites that were crawling on it. Jun winced in disgust. Once they started to walk up the stairs, Aiba went to put his hand on the railing.  
“DON’T TOUCH THAT!”   
“AH! Wait, why?”   
“Termites.”   
“EWWWWWW!”   
“Masaki, keep quiet!”

 

At the top of the stairs there were two rooms right next to each other. The first room they entered appeared to be a girl’s room. The walls were pink and there were dolls everywhere. Very creepy dolls. The kind of dolls that look like they are staring into your soul.  
“JUN!” Aiba jumped and grabbed onto Jun. Tightly.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“That d-doll... it moved!”  
“It did not _move_.”  
“It did, I swear!”   
Jun sighed.  
“Masaki?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re grabbing my dick.”  
Aiba glanced down. Sure enough, one of his hands was grabbing Jun’s junk.   
“Whoops.” Aiba chuckled sheepishly as he moved his hand away.

 

The room next to the girl’s room was the bathroom. The only odd thing about the bathroom was the empty medicine bottles on the vanity.   
“You think someone killed themselves by overdosing?”  
“I sure hope not...”

“Can we leave now? This is really scary.”  
“It looks like there’s only one more room. After that we can go.” Jun grabbed Aiba’s hand and led him down the long hallway to the last room.  
“OH MY GOD.”  
“What? What’s in there?”  
“Don’t look!”  
It was too late.  
“JUN WHAT DO WE DO?!?!”   
“I-I don’t know!”  
“We have to do something!” Tears started to form in Aiba’s eyes.  
Inside the room, a bedroom, was a body lying on the bed. The body had torn clothes on it, showing off brusies and stab wounds.  
“ They must’ve been killed with that knife! Jun, call the police!”   
“We can’t call the police! We’re Arashi! If the public finds out that we went in this stupid haunted mansion because of a dare-“  
“THEY’RE DEAD, JUN! Who cares about our idol status? We can’t leave a body here!”  
“What if it’s fake? What if it’s not a real human?”  
“That’s too realistic to be fake! Surely no one would spend that kind of time and money for a stupid prank!”   
“But if it were real, it would have been reported by now. Many people have been in here, I’m sure.”  
“What if they were killed recently? Oh Jun, this is bad...”  
“I’m going to see if it’s real or not.”  
“No, Jun! You can’t touch it!”  
Jun ignored Aiba and walked up to the body.  
“It doesn’t smell.”  
“THAT’S BECAUSE IT WAS RECENTLY KILLED! The wounds look fresh, you moron!” Aiba was clearly panicking, as he would never call anyone a moron under normal circumstances.  
Jun hesitantly reached out a finger and poked the body.  
“Oh, thank god.” Jun said quietly.  
“It’s fake, Masaki.”  
“THANK GOODNESS!” Tears started to stream down Aiba’s face.  
“I was so worried that someone was actually murdered!"  
“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They got out of the house as quickly as possible.  
“That was so not worth it.”  
“You need to learn to turn down challenges sometimes!”  
“You didn’t have to come with me!”  
“Well that’s true.”  
“But we made it. Thanks for tagging along.”  
Jun slowly leaned in towards Aiba. When Aiba made no move to stop him, Jun pressed their lips together in a kiss. Their first kiss.  
“Jun, can you stay at my place tonight?”  
“...Eh?!?” It took Jun a second to process what Aiba just said. Being invited to stay over at Aiba’s apartment after the first date? Was Aiba really that type of guy?  
“No, not that, you perv!” Aiba sighed in exasperation. “I’m too scared to go home alone! Seriously, that mansion creeped me out!”  
Jun laughed, somewhat relieved that Aiba wasn’t already trying to get in his pants.  
“Well if that’s the case... I wouldn’t want you to be scared all night. I guess I can stay over.”  
“Thanks Jun!” Aiba gave Jun another kiss before climbing in the car.

 

That night Aiba demanded that they share his bed and fell asleep while holding onto Jun tightly.  
Jun smiled. He was pretty certain that he could get used to sharing with Aiba.  



End file.
